


Flake

by Retro Lipstickcat (Lipstickcat)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Retro%20Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice cream in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2004 - I'm transferring it to this archive unedited.

He’d have never had guessed that chocolate would be the cause of his downfall.

They’d been sitting in the park, both taking time off to enjoy the pleasant warm day. Crowley had treated them to a Mr Whippy 99 each and Aziraphale was just in the mood for something cool and creamy, so he didn’t bother to worry about whether it was a very subtle attempt on the demon’s behalf to tempt him. It wasn’t, but in the angel’s books, ice cream didn’t count anyway.

A squirrel sat in front of the pair, watching hopefully and waiting for the inevitable moment when Aziraphale would take pity on his cute, furry, rodent-like face and throw him some crumbs from his cone.

Crowley pulled the Flake from his ice cream, the slurp of it pulling away from the viscous white topping inaudible to human ears, and licked away the frozen artificial additives and E-numbers that tasted so good. Then he took a distinctly undainty bite. The chocolate cracked and splintered in his mouth, thin shards flaking away and scattering over his lips. He licked them, his tongue languidly sliding across his mouth. Careful to keep the muscle as human as possible, he lowered his sunglasses and caught the eye of a happily married young woman sitting on the bench opposite, he wet his lips once more and left in the wake of glistening moisture the seeds of doubt about her faithful husband, and set her on the path to adultery. He was taking a day off work, but this wasn’t work, this was harmless flirting. Well, maybe not harmless, but he couldn’t help his nature.

A sudden sharp elbow in his side made him lose his concentration. His eyes shimmered yellow, his tongue forking and becoming thinner. The woman felt a shudder pass through her and she quickly stood and moved away, a niggling voice in her head telling her that something wasn’t right, though she couldn’t place quite what.

"Stop it," Aziraphale hissed.

Crowley turned and coolly slid his glasses back on, "What? I wasn’t doing a thing!"

Aziraphale’s lips formed a protest, but he stopped before the words left his mouth. His brow creased in a frown, or as close to a frown as an angel can get.

"What?!? Have the scales come back?" Crowley self-consciously raised a hand to his cheek.

"No," the blond shook his head, "you have chocolate. Right here," he pointed to a spot on his own chin.

Crowley rubbed his face, mirroring where Aziraphale was pointing. He smiled as he pulled his hand away. Aziraphale shook his head. Crowley rubbed his chin a little harder. Shake. The demon pulled an irritated face as he scrubbed at his chin.

Aziraphale sighed. "Come here," he scooted a little closer and batted Crowley’s hand out of the way.

It only took a moment to pick the tiny piece of chocolate from his chin. He held it between his thumb and index finger and motioned to flick it in the squirrel’s direction.

"Hey!"

Aziraphale paused.

"What do you think you’re doing? That’s my chocolate! You can’t feed it to some rat who’s left his tail in the spin dryer for too long!"

The squirrel looked mildly offended and flicked his tail in irritation.

"Fine then. Have your chocolate," the angel opened his fingers and held them out so Crowley could see the half melted smears that had been a shard of Flake.

If he could see through the sunglasses, he’d have seen that the demon had a wicked glint in his eyes. More wicked than normal. He casually leaned forward, and before Aziraphale had time to register it, his fingers were in Crowley’s mouth. The forked tongue was cool compared to the rest of the demon’s mouth, it flickered over the pads of his fingers, scraping the chocolate away. He thought that he should perhaps be shuddering right now, but he wasn’t. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, even if it was wrong.

Crowley sat upright slowly, the tips of his tongue quivering through his smirk briefly.

"Mmmm... tasted good," then he began to lick at his ice cream, tongue human-looking again, as if nothing had happened.

Aziraphale watched Crowley greedily finish his ice cream, the dark haired being biting off the end of the cone and sucking the contents out in one long slurp. He did shudder at that complete lack of manners as he slowly savoured his cornet, himself licking up melting cream and nibbling on the edge of the soggy wafer.

Crowley pulled a face at what was left of the now plain cone. He glanced at Aziraphale, then at the squirrel, and threw the cone over his shoulder, trying to look as much like he was littering as possible. Neither the squirrel nor Aziraphale were that slow and the angel gifted Crowley with a benevolent smile as the rodent scurried beneath the bench after the leftovers. Crowley ignored the expression on the blond’s face and took a hearty bite from what was left of his Flake.

The angel sighed.

"What now?" Crowley turned to Aziraphale, annoyed.

"You have chocolate on you again," his lips twitched in amusement.

"Where?"

"Here," he leaned over to retrieve it, only to be stopped by the demon suddenly grabbing his wrist. As a reflex action, he raised his other hand, which was still holding his ice cream, to Crowley’s face, only for that to be stopped in a firm grasp as well.

"Oh, no you don’t. What do you think I am? Five? I don’t need an angel’s help to keep myself clean. I am capable. Next you’ll be giving me a spit wash. Not that I have to keep clean anyway, I’m a demon, dirt’s an advantage, really...."

Aziraphale wasn’t listening. All he could see was the shard of chocolate, resting at the corner of Crowley’s mouth. It moved as the demon talked. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. It was irritating him, taunting him. It had to be removed.

With all his strength, Aziraphale leaned forward, pushing against Crowley. The demon had been expecting the blond to try to pull his hands away, he wasn’t prepared for movement towards him. Aziraphale fell into him quite suddenly, his lips gracing across the corner of his mouth. And then there was a soft, hot tongue, probing forcefully at the juncture of his lips.

What was he supposed to do?

Tilting his head slightly to the side, he brushed his own lips against the angel’s. A moist tongue slicked across them briefly as Aziraphale gasped, then it had been withdrawn. For a moment, the two figures were frozen, then Aziraphale tried to jerk back. Crowley still had a firm hold on his wrists and Aziraphale barely moved. It was then that the demon realised that the angel hadn’t pulled his head away. He was going through the motions of escape, but without any true meaning. He couldn’t help but take advantage. It was in his nature, after all.

He pressed forward, mashing his lips against Aziraphale’s, moving them across perfect velvety cushioned skin. How could those lips have not been designed for kissing? Tentatively, Aziraphale responded, gentle and unsure. His arms continued to pull back, but his face pressed forward. He could feel melting ice cream dripping onto his wrist, sliding coolly across his flesh, slipping between his and Crowley’s skin.

Crowley’s tongue flickered against his mouth, tickling but pleasant. For a second, he hesitated, but then he let his lips part and the svelte tongue slithered into his mouth. It was as cool as it had been against his fingertips, but with it was a warm taste, smooth and chocolaty. It danced with his tongue and just as he was getting used to the game, it withdrew back into the cavern that was its home.

Aziraphale was lost, almost all thought and logic had left him. He knew that this was wrong, but why did it feel so right? He would probably fall for this. If not for this, for the previously foreign thoughts and feelings that racked his body, for what he knew would follow, now that he’d got a taste of what could be. He may have been an innocent, but he’d spent long enough on Earth to know the intricacies of lovemaking. Of sex. This was just the beginning.

The scary part was; he didn’t care. Right then and there, he wasn’t an angel. He was a being with needs.

His tongue followed Crowley’s and plunged into the demon’s mouth. Instantly he was overwhelmed by so many sensations at once: The hot, moist cavern that seemed to surround all of him, not just his tongue, as if it was the only part of him that existed any longer, the solid, smooth enamel of teeth, the sharpness of their edges as he ran his tongue over them, the flickering other tongue as it caught his own back up and slickly moved against it. The thick, sweet warmth that coated his taste buds.

His fists tightened and he crushed his ice cream cone, half melted ice cream, wafer and chocolate squishing in his hand. He pulled again and this time Crowley released his hold so that he could twine his fingers in silky golden hair. Aziraphale cupped the demon’s face and Crowley broke the kiss to lick the remains of the ice cream cone from his fingers. Then he returned to the angel’s mouth.

All Aziraphale could think was that falling tasted of chocolate kisses, and it was a taste he could get used to.


End file.
